


With Every Beat of My Heart

by Dragonheart07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart07/pseuds/Dragonheart07
Summary: You are a new addition to the team. Six months of being part of Avengers and yet Cap seems to be distant ( because maybe he kind of liked you and was determinedly keeping the distance). One night turns it around for you two. From strangers to friends to lovers. Minor complications in between. But, we are gonna get over those and sail towards a happily ever after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff/OFC, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri, Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! I am a fairly amateur writer. So I am eager for your opinions. Kudos, comments - all are welcome. Enjoy!!

It was one of those nights where you couldn’t go to sleep, the noises in your head too loud. You had come down to the common room to watch some TV. When you reached, you saw that there was someone already there watching “Game of Thrones” and you suppressed an internal groan when you realised it was Cap. It was not that you hated him, but, rather that you were not friends with him like you were with the rest of the team. You had joined the Avengers only six months back and he was mostly just your boss, the captain of the team. Also you thought he was a bit uptight and rigid unlike Tony, who was your kind of people. And you always felt like he did not care for you much. It was better to avoid this one on one confrontation in the middle of the night. You were trying to slowly sneak away back into the quarters when-  
“Y/L/N!”  
You stopped in your tracks and turned back.  
“I…I was just leaving. Didn’t want to disturb you,” you said, smiling sheepishly.  
“Hey, it’s no problem. Come,” he waved you over towards the couch where he was seated.  
You suppressed a sigh and walked towards the couch. This was going to be awkward. You plopped down next to him.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. There was a kindness in his eyes that made you feel bad for avoiding him.  
“Some nights are like this,” you said, looking away from him and focusing on the TV, “Is this your first time watching “GoT”?  
“Yeah. I am not really a fan and am only watching to finish it because Bucky got me into watching it. He has already said the ending sucks. I like that Arya girl though. And the dragons,” he said.  
“Yeah, the dragons are cool,” you agreed.  
The episode came to an end and he got up. You were relieved he was going to leave.  
“You want something to drink? I am gonna get a beer,” he said, starting to walk towards the kitchen. So he was not leaving then.  
“A beer for me too,” you said.  
“Switch to anything you want to watch, okay?” he called out from the kitchen.  
You began playing an episode of “Friends” resigned to the fact that you were stuck with Cap for the night.  
“Hey! This is one of my favourite episodes,” he returned with two bottles of beer and a pizza box, “There was some left over pizza.”  
“This is my one of my favourites too, the one where they all find out,” you said, taking the beer and grabbing a piece of pizza.  
You both watched the episode in silence. Rose, Phoebe and Rachel were in Ross’s new apartment and you were contemplating when it would be an appropriate time to leave, when Cap yelled after Phoebe.  
“My eyes, my eyes, my eyes!!!!”  
You laughed out loud, not because his impression was particularly funny, but, because you had not expected him to be goofy like that.  
“Can you please rewind? I love that scene so much,” he said, eyes watering with tears from laughing.  
You replayed the scene and this time you joined him when he yelled “my eyes, my eyes, my eyes” and just like that the ice was broken. You started a drinking game where you both had to guess the next dialogue correctly and the loser had to take a swig.  
One beer became three and by around three am, you were lying on the couch and Steve was sitting on the floor near your feet, two empty packets of Cheetos by his side and another episode on the run.  
“Hey, Cap, can I ask you something?” you asked.  
“Shoot!” he said, tilting his head back, his hair tickling your ankles.  
“Am I a good Avenger?”  
In the light of the day, sans three bottles of beer, you would never have asked that question. You were damn good at your job; you knew that better than anyone. But, there was this little corner in your heart, that corner that kind of craved appreciation and had never got a whole-hearted one from Cap, that had to ask this question.  
“Of course, Y/L/N! Why would you even ask that? You are a damn good one. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, you know,” he said.  
“Thanks,” you said, satisfied.  
“Last time I saw you save Sam’s ass during that mission in Texas. It was a delight to watch,” Cap said.  
Oh! He had seen that? And he remembered it? So he was not as oblivious to you as you thought.  
“Thanks, Cap,” you said.  
He shrugged and asked, “Do you like the Avenger life?”  
“Very much. I love this job. You guys have been great and living in this awesome tower is worth all the blood and dirt on my clothes,” you spread out your hands to gesture at the entire room.  
He laughed.  
“Tony has spared no expenses, has he?” he asked.  
“Nope! He hasn’t.”  
After a moment’s silence as you watched the television, you asked.  
“Do you ever get tired of it? Like “I’ve-had-enough-and-now-I-am-gonna-retire-and-take-a-wife-and-live-on-the-countryside” tired?  
“Take a wife? Who talks like that?” he asked, laughing.  
“People in the ‘40s?” you supplied and suddenly felt like you might have offended him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean-“  
“It’s fine,” he cut you off, “The thing is I no longer feel like I was in the ‘40s. It’s a distant past. And Bucky is the only person connecting me to that past. When we talk about those times it feels like all those things happened to someone else. The memories, before I got the serum, are getting blurred too, to be frank. It was hard when I woke up to this century. But, I like to believe that I adapted quickly and that no one can tell I am an old man,” he paused chuckling, “And as for your question, I do get tired sometimes, wishing this was no longer my responsibility. That mantle is heavy, you know. When Clint retired, I was kinda jealous of him. But, he deserves it; we all do, frankly. But, I cannot imagine living my life any other way right now and I am grateful to have you all around me, sharing the burden. But, I believe there will come a time when I won’t be able to do this anymore. Then maybe who knows, I will think about “taking a wife” and retiring,” he finished, smiling.  
You had not expected a heart to heart with Cap. But you were glad he shared. You nodded in understanding.  
“Now my turn,” he said, turning around to face you, “who was your favourite Avenger before you joined us?”  
“I don’t have favourites. I love you all the same,” you said seriously.  
“Come on. Tell me. I will keep it a secret,” he said, drawing a cross over his chest.  
“What if it’s not you?” you asked.  
“It might not be. For now. So I can handle it,” he said confidently.  
You laughed.  
“Ok. My favourite was….Nat,” you said, after a moment’s hesitation.  
“Was? She’s already dethroned, ha?” he teased.  
“Now that I am a part, it would be unprofessional to have any favourites,” you said matter-of- factly.  
“Ok. So, why Nat?”  
“She’s cool, isn’t she? And I could relate to her the most because she was like me, with no superpowers, and yet she made it into this group of superheroes,” you replied.  
“Hmm. Makes sense,” he said, nodding.  
“Now let me ask you another question. Who is your best friend? Sam or Bucky?”  
“What? I am not answering that,” he replied, shaking his head dramatically.  
“I know that it’s Bucky. I just asked because Sam and Bucky were arguing the other day.”  
“What? I cannot believe Bucky would do that!”  
“So it’s Bucky, right?”  
“I am not answering that, Y/L/N. It’s just I thought he’d have more sense than arguing about it,”  
“Yeah. Sam brings out that idiotic part in him, I guess.”  
“Those two can sometimes be a pain in the ass,” he said, laughing.  
You joined in. He turned back to the TV. The Friends theme was playing signalling start of a new episode. Cap leaned back so his head was now supported on your legs. You could say he was getting sleepy. Your eyelids were slowly drooping too. The last thing you heard before falling asleep were his light snores.

You were disoriented when you woke up the next morning to the noises of Sam and Bucky talking. It took a few seconds for you to realise that you were sleeping in the common room. Someone, probably Cap, had put a blanket on you. You were tired after sleeping so late. A smile formed on your face as you thought of last night. It was fun and you had finally become friends with Cap. He could be chill and fun to hang out with, you had realised.  
You decided to go back to your room to get some more sleep. As you got up you saw that everyone was in the kitchen. It was 8 and the usual breakfast time. You might as well have some breakfast and go back to sleep.  
“Good morning, sunshine,” Bucky chimed as you made your way to the dining table.  
“Morning, Buck,” you said, ruffling his hair.  
Wanda was feeding him grapes, the two having reached a new level of disgusting. They had got together a few weeks before you joined the team and in spite of being disgusting were major couple goals. You smiled at the pair adoringly.  
“Go brush your teeth before breakfast,” said Sam.  
You flipped him off and sat next to Nat, opposite Steve.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked, smiling his biggest smile.  
“Yeah, but, need some more,” you replied, spreading peanut butter on your toast and smiling back.  
“Have you started sleeping in the hall again?” asked Wanda.  
“I hope not. Couldn’t sleep yesterday,” you said.  
There was a time when you often slept in the hall with the TV running in the background. Those were rare occurrences now.  
“Hey, you wanna come train today?” asked Nat.  
“I wanna sleep, Nat,” you said.  
“You can sleep after that. You have scooted on me for the entire week. Bucky is not as good a training partner,” she said.  
“Hey! I am right here, Romanoff,” Bucky yelled, feigning offence.  
“You get always distracted by Sam’s shenanigans and you have become too easy lately. I think you are getting old, grandpa,” Nat said, smirking.  
Steve laughed and thumped Bucky on his back saying,” Ooohhh, burn!!!”  
“That is SO not true and SO very mean!” Bucky narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Hey, Buckaroo, don’t mind her. I will train with you. We will show her,” said Sam.  
Sam and Bucky bumped fists and made faces at Nat. Those two could be enemies and best friends in a second. Nat ignored them.  
“So, will you come?” she asked again.  
“Alright,” you said, giving up.  
After breakfast you made a short trip to your room to freshen up and then headed for the gym. When you reached, Nat and Sam were sparring in the ring. Bucky was lifting weights and Steve was on the treadmill.  
“My partner is here!” Nat waved at you excitedly as Sam lunged at her. She ducked and he ended up on the ground.  
“Go do something else, Sam,” she said as she offered a hand to lift him up.  
You and Nat got into it head straight. True that you were good friends, but, when it came to a fight you two did not have any such feelings. Soon you were grunting and punching and kicking like nobody’s business. You broke away after several sweaty, adrenaline filled minutes, to take a break.  
“Good job, guys!” said Steve, who was taking a water break. Sam and Bucky had already left.  
“Thanks, Cap,” said Nat, as she jumped down from the ring.  
“I think I sprained something,” you said, as you struggled to get down.  
“What? Come here,” Nat offered a hand to pull you down.  
You had really sprained a leg muscle. You could not walk without wincing.  
“God, Y/N! How long have you been in pain? Why didn’t you tell me to stop before?” Nat stood with her hands folded across her chest.  
“It’s nothing, Nat. It will go away with some rest,” you said, struggling to keep an upright posture so as not to bring more admonitions from Nat because this had happened before. You were not quite the type who would admit to weaknesses.  
“Yeah, I can see that. Typical!” said Nat as she helped you to a chair nearby.  
“Everything alright?” Steve was by your side, his eyes concerned.  
“Little Miss Tough here had sprained herself and did not tell anything and continued to train. Now she can barely move,” Nat spat.  
“We were having a good run. I did not want to break it,” you said, frowning.  
“Let me see,” Steve said, as he moved closer to where you were seated, “Where does it hurt?”  
You pointed towards your left thigh. He looked at you as if asking for permission; you nodded. He crouched down and gently flexed and extended your leg a few times and then he started massaging like an expert. You were already starting to feel better.  
“You will be fine. Just take something for the pain,” he said as he offered a hand for you to get up.  
The pain was certainly less and you could walk without help.  
“You are a godsend, Cap,” you said, giving him a thumbs up.  
“Just don’t push yourself the next time you get hurt,” he said.  
You nodded.  
“Nat, I am gonna head back to the quarters. You keep training,” you said.  
“I will come with you,” she said, picking up your things.  
You knew there was no use arguing with her. So after bidding Steve good bye you two headed back to the quarters, training done for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the reader are getting closer. Also Nat is bisexual.

It was a night out at the local club. You, Nat and Steve were seated at the bar. Bucky was dancing with Wanda, oblivious to anything else and Sam with a tall, hot woman.  
“Hey, Steve! Get some action, sweetheart. So many beautiful women here. Show them your moves,” Nat teased.  
He rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink.  
“Come on, man! That brunette at 9’O clock seems interested,” she gestured with her head.  
He shook his head and determinedly looked in the other direction. You looked for the brunette at 9 and she and her blonde friend were indeed drooling over Cap. Or was it Nat? You couldn’t say from the weird lighting in the club.  
“You know Nat, it could be you. At least one of them is digging you, I’d say,” you said, squinting.  
Steve laughed out loud; but, you saw him sparing a glance at the said women.  
“Cap, I think Nat is right. I am pretty sure the brunette is into you. Cannot be sure about the blondie,” you said, after a second assessment.  
He looked slightly discomfited and turned to the bartender to order another drink.  
“I never said the blonde was into Steve,” Nat said, shrugging and without another word walked over to their table. She sat down with them and talked to the brunette while looking at you and Steve.  
“What the hell is she doing?” Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Relax, Cap,” you said.  
Then she started flirting with the blonde while the brunette got up. Nat winked at you before disappearing with the blonde into the crowd. The brunette was now at the bar ordering a drink, her eyes roaming all over Cap. He was acting like he was oblivious. You were kind of enjoying seeing Cap in this vulnerable position, the rapidly blinking eyes, the fiddling with the glass in his hand, the nervous jerking of his legs; you had never seen him like that. She was walking towards him. One part of you wanted to see how this would go and the other part wanted to rescue him.  
“You wanna dance?” you decided to go the other way.  
“Yes. Yes, please,” he looked relieved.  
You moved to the dance floor leaving the brunette behind who stood there rolling her eyes.  
“Thank you,” he said, as you squeezed yourself into the vast sea of drunk, dancing club-goers.  
“I’d have been left alone if you two hit it off,” you said, starting to move with the rhythm.  
“I hate it when Nat does that. She’s always trying to set me up with someone,” he said, moving closer so that you could hear him over the loud music.  
“Why don’t you let her?” you asked, leaning towards his ear and placing your hands on his shoulders.  
“I don’t know. I am afraid, I guess, whether they’d get me- who I have been and who I am, this mantle of Captain America, the pressures. It’s just complicated. So it's better this way, I guess,” he said.  
“You wouldn’t know unless you give someone a chance, right? I am saying there is someone out there for you, Cap. I know you are happy and enjoy your life with your friends now. But, who is to say there is an upper limit for happiness?”  
“Ugh! You are worse than Nat. She at least spares me the speech,” he said, rolling his eyes.  
You frowned at him.  
“Fine. I will stop. Just reminding you that any woman would be lucky to have you.”  
“Thank you,” he said, smiling.  
“Guys, shall we go back? It’s getting late,” Bucky and Sam were by your side, their faces flushed from all the dancing.  
“Yeah, it’s time for his beauty sleep,” Sam looked pissed off.  
Steve broke off from you and turned to face them. “Already tired?” he asked.  
“I was having a perfectly good time when old man here appeared and said he was past his bed time,” said Sam, looking daggers at Bucky.  
“If you wanted to stay, you could have stayed, alright? I didn’t force you or anything,” said Bucky, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Yes. I wanted to stay, mister and I would have, if you would-”  
“Guys, guys,” said Steve, getting in between them, “Why don’t go get a drink while we wait for Nat? And where’s Wanda?”  
Wanda was at the bar, clearly not wanting to get between Sam and Bucky. She waved you over. Steve led all of you back to the bar with Sam and Bucky still bickering.  
“Where did Nat go?” asked Bucky, as Steve ordered the drinks.  
“Sneaked away with someone,” you said.  
“Man or woman?” asked Wanda.  
“Woman.”  
“Thank God! Her taste in men suck!” said Sam.  
“Yeah, remember the last guy she dated?” Bucky reminisced.  
And just like that they forgot about their fight and you were chatting and gossiping when Nat called you.  
“She’s at the parking lot. Asked us to meet her there,” you said, hanging up.

“Where’s the girl? Didn’t go well?” Steve asked Nat as you all got into the car.  
Nat was in the driver seat and Sam got in the front passenger seat. You and Wanda sat squeezed between the two super soldiers in the back.  
“Actually, it went very well,” Nat said with a satisfied smile, “Kate and I are meeting up tomorrow.”  
“Ooooohhh! A hot date! Good for you,” said Sam, excitedly.  
“So what happened with Elsa? The brunette?” asked Nat, looking at Steve through the rear view mirror.  
“No such luck for me,” said Steve, giving a fake sigh.  
“You blew her off, didn’t you? We didn’t see you with any girl other than Y/N,” said Bucky, wiggling next to Wanda for extra space.  
“I did not blow her off. I …. I just didn’t want to leave Y/N alone,” he said, mouthing a “sorry” at you.  
You punched him on the leg.  
“I am done with you, Steve. You are on your own now,” said Nat.  
“That would be a real blow to my dating life, Nat,” said Steve, frowning.  
Nat made faces at him through the mirror.  
When you reached the tower it was half past two. You felt your stomach grumbling as you entered the elevator from the garage.  
“I am hungry. Anyone wanna eat?”  
“Now?” asked Sam, yawning.  
“I just want to hit the bed,” said Nat.  
“And we have other plans,” said Bucky, pulling Wanda close to him and kissing her.  
Sam pretended to vomit. Bucky flipped him off.  
“We can order something,” said Steve.  
“Chinese?” you asked, as you stepped out at the level of the common room and kitchen. Steve got out with you. The others bid good nights and made their way to the quarters, two floors up.  
“Or maybe I can cook you some noodles?” he asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.  
“You can cook?” you asked, eyes narrowed. He was already in the kitchen, setting up things.  
“What? Of course, I can cook. What kind of a man do you take me for?” he asked, feigning offence.  
You laughed as you followed him.  
“Ok then. Impress me,” you said, taking a seat at the island counter.  
“You are not too hungry, right? It’s gonna take some time.”  
“Nope. Even if I was, I wouldn’t miss watching Captain America cook.”  
“Okay then. Let’s get to work!”  
He got started. It was fun to see him work in the kitchen and you couldn’t help smiling all the time watching him. All your meals were prepared in the common kitchen in the tower and it was only rarely that any of you cooked. You kind of felt overwhelmed thinking that it was the first time someone was cooking for you, just for you. In forty minutes you had two steaming bowls of egg noodles in front of you.  
“There you go. Bon appetit!” he said, raising his chopsticks.  
“Bon appetit!” you repeated.  
“This is really good, Steve,” you said, through a mouthful of noodles.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
“No. Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot,” you said, your voice faltering unexpectedly.  
“It’s just noodles, Y/N,” he said, concerned by your sudden change in demeanour.  
“Yeah, I know. It’s just… I have never had anyone cook for me like this before. You know, with the life I have had,” you said, lowering your eyes and pretending to focus on your bowl.  
Steve would know, he would have read your file - of starting your life on the streets as an orphan, pickpocketing and ending in jail several times, sleeping on rooftops, terrified of someone raping you or attacking you, looking after yourself without a friend or family, training yourself to fight to protect yourself, growing up as a terrifying teenage street fighter known for your speed and agility, until your paths crossed with Nick Fury and changed forever.  
“Hey, you have us now, your family,” Steve said, reaching across the table to squeeze your palm.  
“I know, Steve. I do,” you said, smiling through the tears that threatened to fall.  
You never thought of that dark past anymore. Maybe it was all the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that there were finally people in this world who actually cared about you and cooked for you in the middle of the night that made you so emotional.  
“I mean it’s not as horrifying as Nat’s or Bucky’s past,” you said, wiping your eyes on your sleeve.  
“That doesn’t make yours any less important,” he said, his hand holding yours.  
You nodded.  
“You know what, no one would ever think that Captain America is nervous around girls,” you said, after a while as you both resumed eating.  
“What? I am not nervous!”  
“You looked nervous tonight,” you teased.  
“Well, I am not. I wouldn’t have minded talking to that girl or even dancing with her. I can be a total gentleman. Maybe shed that gentleman image and make out with her in a dark corner of the club. Been there, done that,” he paused for dramatic effect, raising an eye brow.  
You chuckled, but, he continued seriously, “But, what next? Won’t she expect a follow up? A date, maybe? That is where I don’t want to go. I don’t see myself in a relationship right now and I don’t want Captain America to be that guy that never called again.”  
“Maybe she just wanted a one night stand with the Captain, you know?”  
“I don’t do that anymore,” he said, pointing his chopsticks at you.  
“How many one night stands have you really had?” you asked suspiciously. You were not going to believe his “been there, done that”. It did not seem like Steve.  
“Actually, once,” he admitted, sheepishly.  
“I assumed as much. You don’t seem like a one night stand type of guy,” you said.  
“Yeah? What kind of guy am I then?”  
“You know, the kind of you guy who’d take you out on an unforgettable first date and treat you like a princess. Calls you soon after and does not keep you waiting for the next date. The kind of guy who’d get to know you first before trying to get into your pants. The kind of guy you feel safe with,” you forced yourself to a stop. Where were you going with this? It was like you imagined being with him. What was he going to think? He was looking at you intently with a strange expression on his face. Say something, Steve, you pleaded in your mind.  
He broke into a laughter.  
“Thank you, Y/N, for holding me in such high regard,” he said, clearly mocking you.  
You were just thankful that it had not turned awkward. You just rolled your eyes in reply.  
“Once again, thank for this,” you said gesturing towards the kitchen in general as you two washed the plated.  
“No problem, Y/N,” he said, winking.

It was around four in the morning when you went back to your room. Your heart felt full and happy, more than ever before. True that you had been happier since you joined the Avengers; but, today it was about Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers who would cook for you in the middle of the night, who would keep you company when you couldn’t sleep, who could make you laugh. If you were not much mistaken there was a tenderness in his eyes when he looked at you when it was just the two of you. It could just be the affection for someone who had to fend for herself most of her life. Or it was just how he was with everyone else. But, you found yourself suddenly wishing for it to be something more and you felt your heartbeats rising as you thought of him. His kind eyes looking at you through his insanely long eye lashes, his beautiful smile, his sweet voice, that fluffy beard, and his body. Oh God! His body! You let out a very loud sigh that jolted you back to reality. What the hell were you letting yourself think? And what were you really thinking when you gushed about how great a boyfriend he would be? He was probably just taking pity on you. You were a practical person, always. Having feelings for a colleague would mess things up for everyone, you knew that. It was never going to work.  
You switched off the lights and got into bed. But it worked for Bucky and Wanda, didn’t it? What if it worked? He had also said that he was not ready for a relationship now. But, that could change, right? The night that you just had replayed in your mind- sitting and chatting with him at the bar, dancing with him, his firm hands on your waist, your hands on his chest, his laughter, the smell of his perfume, the way he casually put a hand on the small of your back as you got into the car, sitting so close to him in the car, your skins touching, his warmth radiating to yours, him cooking for you with that twinkle in his eyes, having noodles together in the middle of the night, just the two of you, his hand on yours, talking and talking, like you have known each other all your lives, and how you were not embarrassed to be vulnerable around him. You felt a warmth in your heart, a feeling like you were walking over the clouds. You knew with complete conviction that you were starting to have feelings for Steve Rogers and you had no idea what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's birthday celebrations are going to turn in to something more. Wanda has a younger sister; plus , Wanda is a little bit of a meddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for your lovely comments. Enjoy!!

It was Bucky’s birthday. Though, he did not like celebrating his birthdays, it was his one hundredth and all of you had decided to go for it. Steve and you were in charge of planning the surprise party. It was just going to be a small one with only the team. You had been trying to put a distance between you two since you had the big realisation, though it was easier said than done. You had been craving his presence more than ever and it took all your determination to stop spending more time with him. And planning Bucky’s party had put you two working together last week. It was unavoidable and hence you decided you could excuse yourself for that. But, there were some not so accidental touches and longing gazes that were not excusable. You were going to get yourself hurt, you knew it.  
In the evening you were all waiting in the common room for Bucky and Wanda to come down from their room. Wanda had promised with a wink to keep him engaged throughout the evening that gave you time for arranging the party. At around 7, Wanda texted that they were coming down. You switched off the lights and waited for the elevator to open.  
“SURPRISE!!!!”  
All of you yelled as Bucky and Wanda stepped out of the elevator. Bucky looked a tad too surprised.  
“You knew, right?” you asked, quirking your eyebrows.  
“No. No. I didn’t. It was a total surprise,” he said, hands in his pockets and looking around at the balloons that had his face on them.  
“You totally knew!” Sam said, pointing a finger at him.  
You looked at Wanda who shrugged helplessly and snuggled up to Bucky.  
“Fine. I knew. You people aren’t exactly the quietest. And I have super soldier hearing,” he admitted.  
“It’s ok, people. We are nevertheless celebrating the one hundredth birthday of James Buchanan Barnes,” said Steve striding towards Bucky and hugging him.  
“Happy birthday, old man!” he said as they broke off.  
“Come on, let’s cut the cake,” said Nat.  
You gathered around the cake and sang “Happy birthday” as Bucky cut the cake shaped like a 100. He gave the first piece to Wanda, who took the chance to smear the cream on his face.  
“Don’t do it! You promised me you won’t do it,” he yelled, as she approached with more cream. She gave up and hugged him, whispering a “happy birthday” in his ears.  
“I made no such promise,” said Sam, taking a shit load of cream from the cake.  
“Can you people not destroy the cake? And act like adults?” you asked, suddenly annoyed that the cake you had bought was being mistreated like that.  
“Uh-oh! People, we have an adult among us. Adult alert!” Sam said, turning away from Bucky and approaching you with the cream.  
“I dare you, Sam Wilson. If you so much as put a speck of that cream on my face, I will break your arm!” you said, preparing for a fight.  
“Sam, she will do it,” warned Steve.  
“You are such a spoil sport, Y/N,” said Sam, retreating, “So, anyone want cake on their face? I have got some,” he said, lifting his hands.

After a delicious dinner, you all gathered in the hall with glasses and a bottle of wine. Steve was seated opposite to you and it gave you a chance to look at him innocently. He was all smiles and chatting to Bucky when Bucky said something that made him choke on his wine and blush furiously. They both looked at you and you narrowed your eyes at them.  
“What??” you asked. They shook their heads and again started speaking in low voices and laughing.  
“Why are you two whispering and giggling like 5 years olds?” Sam asked them.  
That got them. They sat up straight and turned towards Nat who had got up. Steve was still looking flushed and was trying to hide his smile. What was up with them, you wondered.  
“Time for gifts. Who wants to go first?” Nat asked.  
“I will go,” said Sam.  
Bucky opened Sam’s gift to find a book called “The Sound of Farts”. Bucky threw it on his face. Next was Steve’s turn who gifted him a new video game. Nat’s gift was a cool leather jacket and you had bought him a camera. And finally it was Wanda’s turn. Bucky opened the package to reveal a small box that looked so much like a-  
Nat gasped.  
“Oh my God!” Sam and you said in unison.  
“Open it, Buck!” yelled Steve.  
Bucky looked at Wanda, a mixture of love and surprise in his eyes. She nudged him to open the box. And he did, to see a ring. Wanda got down on her knee and took his hand in hers.  
“Will you marry me, James Buchanan Barnes?” she asked softly.  
“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!!!” he said, as he stood up and picked Wanda up, kissing her. As he put her down he looked close to tears.  
“Please don’t cry, Buck!” said Sam. Bucky laughed, eyes shining with tears.  
You got up and walked towards them.  
“I am so happy for you. Congratulations!” you squealed, hugging the two. The others joined in.  
“I cannot believe that you are getting married before me,” said Sam as he hugged Bucky.  
“Well, I guess I am at that age where you gotta settle down,” he said, chuckling.  
“You didn’t tell any of us!” said Nat, punching Wanda, playfully.  
“Yeah, I know. I guess I wanted to surprise you all. I am sorry,” said Wanda, apologetically.  
“It’s ok. Do you have a date in mind?” you asked.  
“Not yet. Gotta discuss with him,” she said, glancing at Bucky who was laughing with Steve and Sam. When he caught her eye, he walked towards you three.  
“Sweetheart, why don’t we head upstairs? Start planning the wedding?” he asked Wanda.  
“Is that code for “we are going to fuck”?” asked Sam. And for the first time Bucky did not retort. He was glowing with happiness as he took Wanda’s hand in his and kissed it.  
“Leave them alone, Sam,” said Steve, as the two made their way back to the quarters bidding good nights.  
“I cannot believe they are going to get married!” you said, falling back to the couch as your eyes filled with tears.  
“Yeah! I am so happy for them,” said Nat.  
“It’s gonna be great,” said Steve, as he plopped down beside you.  
“Let’s celebrate this glorious occasion!” said Sam as he started pouring more wine into the glasses.  
“To Wanda and Bucky,” you toasted them in unison.

“So we are getting married in 3 weeks’ time, hopefully on 31st March, if everything goes according to plan,” said Wanda, as she sat down on the couch between you and Nat. It had been a week since she proposed and things were indeed moving fast.  
“Will you get a venue on such short notice?” asked Nat.  
“We are thinking of having an outdoor wedding. And I have a place in mind, with a beautiful view and all. But, I have to ask Tony first,” she said.  
“His lake house? Oh my God! It’s perfect! Tony won’t have a problem, I’m sure,” said Nat.  
“I hope so,” Wanda said, crossing her fingers.  
“When is your sister coming?” you asked.  
Wanda’s sister, Nadia, was the maid of honour while you, Nat and Shuri were the bridesmaids.  
“She will be here by noon, I guess. And did you hear that Steve is the best man?” asked Wanda excitedly.  
“It was expected. When did Bucky ask?” you asked.  
“Yesterday. And I am hoping Steve will hit it off with Nadia, you know, being MoH and best man,” Wanda said, winking.  
You suddenly felt a twitch in your heart.  
“Why? You want to them to get together?” you asked, trying to act nonchalant.  
“I don’t know. Maybe. I think they will be perfect for each other,” she said.  
“Your sister who doesn’t approve of super heroes and lives in California and the leader of a team of super heroes who lives in New York?” you frowned.  
Wanda and Nadia were very tight and Wanda often visited her in California where Nadia worked. But, it was not always like that. There was a rift between them for a few years after Wanda joined the Avengers; she was afraid Wanda would get hurt again. But, over the years things had settled, though, Nadia had never come to visit Wanda in New York.  
“Things have changed now, though. She understands why we do this. Plus, she’s moving to New York in a month. Her company is transferring her,” she said.  
“Wanda, this is about you. Not your sister and Steve. So, let’s focus,” said Nat.  
“I know, I know. I am just hoping,” she said.  
“So you wanna call Tony and see about the venue? Y/N and I could go to the cake shop Pepper recommended,” said Nat.  
You both left as Wanda rang up Tony. You could not shake off the thoughts about what Wanda had just said about Steve and Nadia. You had only seen Nadia in photos and she was absolutely gorgeous and from what you had heard from Wanda she was a cool person too. It was not like you thought Steve and you would have any future. But, you had only just realised you had feelings for Steve and you were trying to get over him, though it was not going really well. You needed time. You did not need another person in the mix right now. But, it was not up to you though, was it?  
“Hello, you there?” Nat was waving her hand in front of your face. You were at the ground floor, in front of the tower.  
“Yeah, yeah. What??”  
“What were you thinking about?” asked Nat, her eyes narrowed.  
“Nothing. Just wedding stuff.”  
“Hmm. Ok,” her tone indicated that she did not believe you, “I asked shall we walk? Or do you wanna take the car?”  
“Nope. Let’s walk.”

It was almost 3 in the evening when you and Nat came back to the tower. You were having a bottle of cold water from the fridge when –  
“Girls!” It was Wanda and her sister, Nadia.  
“Meet Nadia, my sister,” she said, pulling Nadia into the kitchen to where Nat and you were seated. Nadia was even more beautiful and elegant in person.  
“Nadia, this is Nat and Y/N,” she introduced you. You said “hi” to each other.  
“Anyone want coffee?” asked Wanda. You all said yes and she was getting the kettle when Sam, Bucky and Steve appeared.  
“Are you gonna make coffee? Some for me too,” said Sam.  
“Guys! Nadia is here,” Wanda said. The guys noticed Nadia sitting with you and walked towards you.  
“Hey! How are you?” Bucky went on to hug her; apparently they were close.  
“I am good. How are you, groom-to-be?” she asked.  
“Getting by,” he replied, “And this is Sam. And Steve.”  
“Actually I know who each and every one of you are, you know,” she said, grinning.  
You all moved towards the dining table as Wanda brought coffee. You were seated at the far end of the table and you couldn’t help notice that Steve pulled out a chair for Nadia and sat down beside her. You felt that twinge in your heart again which was increasing by the second as you watched them talk. They were getting along well, it seemed. They were both laughing and once or twice she even touched his arm.  
“You ok?” asked Nat, watching you sitting stiffly.  
“Yeah. I am alright,” you said, focusing on your coffee.  
Nat considered you for a second before saying-  
“You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?” Nat asked, lowering her voice.  
You nodded. For a moment you considered if you should talk to her about your feelings for Steve. But, you were afraid that talking about it would make it real, that it would make it all the more difficult for you to get over him. There was nothing Nat could do, anyway. It was up to you. Maybe it was a good thing that Nadia was here. Maybe they would hit it off like Wanda hoped. That would probably make things easier for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos, comments- all are welcome! Please let me know if you like it. It would mean so much to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting more and more miserable for you. More pining and heartbreak.

You were in the kitchen having breakfast with Nat. Steve, Nadia, Wanda and Bucky were chatting in the common room. It had been 2 weeks since Nadia had arrived. Steve and Nadia were pretty close now, with Wanda playing the match maker and abusing her position as “bride-to-be” to give them errands that had them spending more time together. You felt like she was more excited about getting them together than about her wedding. Nat had tried her best to tell her not to meddle; but, it was of no use. You had not been seeing much of him lately, because everyone was in a frenzy arranging things for the wedding. At other times when he was in the tower he was mostly with Nadia. There were no more late night TV sessions or cooking or talking. But, the further away he was, the more your heart ached for him. It was not a good thing Nadia was here, like you had hoped. It was just making you more and more miserable. You had even considered once or twice about telling him how you felt. But, then you felt like you’d be betraying Wanda somehow, among other things that might complicate the whole situation.  
“Oh my God, Y/N! Will you stop pining after him?” Nat’s voice shook you out of your reverie.  
“Wha…what are you talking about?” you averted your eyes from Steve and tried to act non-chalant.  
“Seriously? You think I don’t see these “longing gazes”?” she air-quoted the last two words.  
You knew it was no use trying to hide anything from her. You gave her a sad smile and took a sip of your now cold coffee.  
“This is disgusting,” you placed the coffee mug away from you.  
“Yeah, food turns ash in your mouth when you are love-sick,” Nat batted her eye lashes at you.  
“Fuck off, Nat,” you were not in the mood to joke.  
“Why don’t you just talk to him?”  
“I don’t want to. It’s complicated,” you muttered.  
“Why? Because Wanda is shoving her sister onto his face every single second? You had feelings for him first, not Nadia. You…you saw him first,” Nat said fiercely.  
“So I can call dibs on him?” you asked with a forced laugh.  
“Damn, you can! I mean, Nadia has only recently started warming up to the idea of super heroes. But, you liked Captain America before it seemed to be cool for her,” she said as if that settled everything.  
“I don’t know, Nat. He has told me he was not looking for a relationship right now. Knowing that, how can I tell him that I like him? And I don’t think he feels the same way about me,” you said.  
“People change, Y/N. And trust me, seeing his buddy getting married and all, he’s gonna want to get a taste of that family life. Hell! I feel like I wanna get married seeing those two,” she said, eyeing Bucky and Wanda, who were sitting in a chair, all loved up.  
“They are so cute, aren’t they?” you said adoringly.  
“They are. But, that was not our topic. You gotta talk to him, Y/N. I think he likes you too.”  
“You think?” your dead hopes started having wings again.  
“Yeah. I have seen him looking at you sneakily sometimes. But, you gotta act fast, Y/N. If you just sit here pining after him, other people might swoop in. Make use of this wedding season, I say.”  
“I don’t know, Nat. It’s not just Wanda or Nadia. I feel it will just complicate everything,” you mused.  
“Can you please shut off all this negativity for once? You both deserve to be happy, that’s all that matters,” said Nat.  
You nodded with a sigh. 

Despite Nat’s encouragement, you could not reach a decision as to whether or not you should talk to Steve. For one thing he was still scarcely seen alone and for another he seemed so happy, like he did not miss you at all. That made you want to punch him in the face sometimes. May be he might have liked you (at least a little bit) like Nat said, but, you were doubtful if he felt the same way now. You were mulling over your feelings in the common room one night when Steve made his appearance.  
“Hey!” he said, settling down on the couch.  
“Hi!” you said.  
“What are you watching?”  
“Nothing. Just flipping through the channels. You wanna see something?” you extended the remote towards him.  
“No, it’s fine. How are things with you, Y/N?” he asked.  
“Fine. Great. Everything is going great.”  
There was a bitterness in your voice that made him frown.  
“Are you-?”  
He was cut short by a voice from behind.  
“Thank God, you people are awake. I couldn’t sleep,” Nadia waltzed into the room in her night gown and sat down next to Steve.  
You clenched your teeth without meaning to.  
“What are you watching?” she asked.  
“Nothing in particular,” said Steve.  
“Here. Take the remote. I am gonna head upstairs,” you stood up and extended the remote to Nadia.  
“You don’t have to leave,” said Nadia, “Oh God! Did I interrupt something?”  
She looked so guilty that you felt bad for her. Steve was looking at you, perplexed.  
“No, no. You did not. I was gonna leave anyway. So tired after today’s shopping,” you drooped down your shoulders for added effect.  
“Alright. Good night, then,” she said.  
“Good night, Y/N,” said Steve, his eyes searching your face for something he knew was wrong.  
“Good night, you two.”  
You headed upstairs, turning back once to see them discussing what to watch. You let out a sigh as the elevator door closed.

“I don’t know, man. I mean I kind of like her, but-”  
You walked into this conversation between Sam and Steve one morning in the gym. Steve stopped talking as he saw you.  
“Hey, Y/N!” said Sam.  
“Hey, Sam! What’s up?” you acted like you had not heard what they were talking.  
“Yeah, you can help. Steve here has a problem. Nadia asked him out and-”  
It had happened. You felt like something heavy hit on your head.  
“Sam!” Steve looked murderous.  
“What? It’s Y/N. We can talk to her, right?” asked Sam.  
“Yeah. It’s…it’s totally fine,” you shrugged.  
“So she asked him out. And he said he’d think about it which is totally fine as there’s time till she moves back to New York. I am saying he should go for it. She’s totally hot and a pretty cool person at the same time, right?” Sam looked at you for support.  
You wished you had stayed in your room and packed for the next day for your trip to the wedding venue. What were you supposed to say to this? You had clearly heard him say that he liked her. He liked her. Not you but, her. You could feel your head buzzing.  
“It’s really his decision, right? Nadia is cool, I guess. If you like her you should go for it,” you managed to say.  
Steve was still not talking as he stood there staring at you.  
“See, I told ya!” Sam said happily.  
You gave a thumbs up and walked past them to the locker room to get changed, your heart beating out of your chest. You were not going to cry, not one bit. You gathered yourself and got changed soon and came out. Sam and Steve were still talking in hushed tones, getting ready to spar in the ring. You felt Steve’s eyes on you as you walked towards the treadmill. You determinedly looked away from him and got on the treadmill and started running as if your life depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pining and heartbreak. You are a mess and you might make some stupid decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know if you like this. Enjoy!!!

“How long will it take us?” you asked, as you entered the common room the next day, the day before Bucky and Wanda’s wedding.  
Everyone was there, including Thor, Tony, Pepper and Bruce; all gathered to go to Tony’s lake house.  
“About 1 hour,” replied Tony.  
“And you are travelling with us mere mortals?” you asked Tony.  
“I am not a mortal,” objected Thor.  
“Yes. I am not missing a moment of this,” said Tony.  
“Are we good to go then?” asked Steve.  
“Let’s go!” Sam said excitedly, raising both hands.  
Everyone started piling out of the room towards the elevator. You caught Steve’s eyes and he gave you a smile. You returned a strained smile and quickly looked away as Nadia appeared by his side. You got into the elevator and stood in the back watching Steve and Nadia’s heads from behind, talking.  
You slept for most of the journey and woke up when you reached the lake house by 10 am. The wedding was to be conducted in the lawn and people were still working on the decorations.  
“It’s gonna be beautiful!” said Nat.  
You all headed to the lake house. You and Nat decided to share a room. It was on the first floor and had a balcony opening to the lake. You sat on the swing in the balcony taking in the view.  
“You have been here before, right?” you asked Nat as she sat down beside you.  
“Yes, once. For a weekend getaway with my previous boyfriend.”  
“What? Tony gives this amazing place away for people to have sex?” you asked in disbelief.  
“He was not really happy about it. But, he couldn’t say no because he owed me for something,” said Nat, winking.  
“Anyway, this place is freaking amazing,” you said, taking in the mountains and the blue still lake.  
“Wait till it’s night. It’s even more beautiful.”

You spend the day in the living room with the rest of the team, playing silly games and chatting. It was much more fun than it was in the tower what with the rest of the team present. Bruce was rarely at the tower now, busy with his research and stuff and Thor came in only when needed. Clint and family were only arriving tomorrow, in time for the wedding, as were Shuri and T’Challa and Peter Parker. You were happy that everyone was going to be there even if only for a day, despite being miserable about Steve.  
As night started to fall, you excused yourself and headed back to your room. You made a cup of tea and made your way to the balcony. The twilight had coloured the sky and lake red. You leaned on the balcony railing, a bliss filling your heart as you watched the first star appear. You were so absorbed in the silence that you were startled when Steve called out to you from the balcony of his room on the other side.  
“Did I scare you?” he asked.  
“No, no. I was just-”  
Before you finished answering he had done a high jump from his balcony to yours.  
“You can walk here, you know,” you said.  
“Perks of being a super soldier,” he said.  
“Is everyone else still down there?” you asked.  
“Yep. I was thinking of taking a shower. So I came upstairs,” he said.  
You nodded and turned towards the lake. You did not how to talk to him after yesterday’s events. How could you bury all your feelings and go back to being just friends?  
“Have you decided on going out with Nadia?” you asked, mentally cursing yourself for bringing it up. You could have talked about a million other things.  
“No. Not yet,” he said. Even in that faint light you could see him blushing furiously. And that flicked a switch in you. You were suddenly mad at him and you were mad at Nadia.  
“So, you are ready for a relationship now? I thought you said it was not your thing?” you asked, trying to keep the jealousy and anger bubbling in your heart below the surface.  
“It was not. But, seeing Bucky all happy with Wanda, deciding to get married and have a family… the past few weeks got me thinking. And everything you and Nat had been telling me. I think maybe it won’t be so bad to have someone in my life,” he replied.  
“If you like her, you should give it a try,” you said, looking up at the sky where more and more stars were appearing by the second and wishing with all your might for him to leave you alone.  
“You think so?” he asked.  
You turned to face him and said, “Yes. I think so. I am not a relationship expert, but, I think you like her. You two have been practically inseparable for the entire time she has been here.”  
You didn’t know why you blurted that out. The edge in your voice took him by surprise.  
“We were just planning the wedding. It was nothing else,” he said, defensively.  
“Yeah, right!” you scoffed.  
“What? I liked her alright. She was cool. But, it was not like I “liked her” liked her. I had not thought of going out with her until she asked me,” he said.  
“But, you do like her, right? And you don’t have to explain yourself to me, Rogers,” you said, your nostrils flaring. He was not at fault, you knew. But, everything about this situation was pushing your buttons.  
“That’s right. I don’t have to explain myself to you and yes, I like her,” he said, getting equally riled up.  
“Fine! Then go out with her!” you yelled.  
“I don’t need your permission to go out with her!” he retorted.  
You both stood staring at each other. After a few seconds he shook his head and walked away, jumping to the other balcony.  
You were still seething at him when you heard Nat coming to the room. All your happy, festive mood was popped like a bubble, thanks to Steve fucking Rogers.  
“Aren’t you getting ready for the rehearsal dinner?” Nat asked, walking to the balcony.  
“No. I am coming in my pajamas,” you said.  
“Ohhkkaayyy. What happened here? I sense some negative energy,” Nat said, rubbing your back.  
“Nothing. I don’t want to get dressed. You go change,” you said.  
“Stop sulking, Y/N. It’s Wanda’s special day and you are not going to ruin it with that nasty mood of yours. We can talk about what happened later, if you want. But, now you are getting dressed,” Nat said firmly.  
Nat was in her scary mode and you were not going to cross her. Without replying, you walked back to the room to get dressed, making a mental note to not to say a word to Nat about what just happened.

“Wanda, you look beautiful!” you said.  
It was the wedding day. Wanda was finished getting ready. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her non-traditional sexy red off- shoulder dress, her hair tied up in a neat bun with white flowers.  
“Thank you, Y/N,” she said, smiling.  
Nadia was beside her arranging the veil; she was in a coral dress, looking stunning. You and the other bridesmaids were in peach dresses.  
“Let me go check on the groom,” you said, as Nat and Shuri came in. You left, hearing them gushing about Wanda.  
You knocked the door to Bucky’s room. It was Steve who opened it. You had been avoiding each other since the debacle last night exchanging only formal words when absolutely necessary. He was dressed in a neat black suit with a white shirt and was looking really handsome. You stood staring awkwardly at each other for a few seconds.  
“You…you look…beautiful,” he said, eyeing you from head to toe.  
That was unexpected. Why the hell did he have to say that? Maybe he was just being polite. You could be polite too.  
“Um…Thanks. You look…you look great too,” you stammered.  
More awkward silence followed before you gathered yourself and asked, “How’s Bucky doing?”  
“Fine. He’s just using the bathroom,” he said.  
“Ok. We begin at 6, right?”  
“Yeah. Sure,” he replied.  
“Ok then. See you at the wedding.”  
He nodded, pursing his lips.

“It was so beautiful, wasn’t it?” Nat asked as you sat watching Bucky and Wanda taking the floor for their first dance. Nat’s girlfriend Kate had also arrived in time for the wedding.  
“It indeed was,” you said, your eyes drifting towards Steve and Nadia who were sitting together at a table. You chugged down your glass of vodka.  
“Slow down, Y/N. We got to dance,” said Shuri.  
Slowly people started joining the couple on the floor. With a sinking heart, you saw Steve and Nadia getting up. You wanted to stop looking at them, but, you could not. They started dancing, his hand on her waist, standing so close together, smiling at each other. If it was not for the sound of the music, you were sure you could hear your heart breaking into a million pieces. Did he tell her too that she looked beautiful?  
“Shall we dance, Nat?” asked Kate.  
And they both left.  
“I am gonna go find Peter,” said Shuri, getting up.  
You were left alone at the table, staring at Steve and Nadia. Steve was laughing and turning around when he caught your eye. You looked away, embarrassed. You were not going to sit here wallowing in your heartbreak. You wished you had brought a date, but, all was not lost yet. You scanned the room and found T’Challa in a corner chatting with Tony and Pepper. You got up and made your way towards them.  
“Hey, you wanna dance?” you asked T’Challa.  
He looked slightly surprised, but excused himself from Tony and Pepper and took you up on your offer. And you started dancing your heart out with him. He was really good and you were having so much fun that you almost forgot about Steve. The lights suddenly dimmed, the music shifting to a slow, romantic one. Your eyes drifted to Steve and Nadia and found them smiling at each other and getting ready for the slow dance.  
“You alright?” asked T’Challa.  
“Yeah, yeah. I am fine,” you said. You decided to focus on T’Challa.  
He smiled and slowly pulled you closer, his eyes fixed on yours. You placed your hands on his strong, sculpted chest and started moving to the rhythm. He smelled really good, a voice in the back of your head noted.  
“You wanna get out of here?” he asked after a while.  
It took a moment for you to register what he meant. You had never thought of T’Challa like that, like a guy who you’d wanna sneak off with, though he was objectively very hot. You looked around and seeing Steve and Nadia dancing intimately, getting out of there seemed to be a good idea.  
“Yes. Yes, please,” you said.  
You went inside the lake house, but, did not make it much far. As soon as you were past the door, he pushed you to the wall. He kissed you, his strong arms steadying your hips. You moaned and kissed him back, your hands in his hair. His hands started roaming all over your body. He pulled your hips closer together; you felt his erection rubbing against you. You were moaning and groping him all over when-  
“Y/N?”  
You heard Steve’s voice as if from an eternity away. You pushed T’Challa back and found a flabbergasted Steve standing in the doorway.  
“Oh God! I am sorry, Steve. That you had to see that,” said T’Challa.  
He said something to you and taking your hand, started dragging you upstairs. Steve was looking at you with a mixture of surprise and…was it hurt? Your heart was hammering in your chest when you reached your room upstairs.  
“This is your room, right?” T’Challa asked as he shut the door.  
You were in a state of shock and just stared at him.  
“The moment has passed, right? It’s fine. I will…leave now,” he said awkwardly and left, closing the door behind him.  
You lay down on your bed. The initial shock was wearing off and you started to think clearly. It was not like you cheated on Steve or anything. But, it kind of felt so; though it was baseless, you reminded yourself again. And why the hell was he looking at you like you had betrayed him or something when he had shown absolutely no interest in you and was planning to date Nadia. May be he was just shocked to see you there, with T’Challa. Anyway it was a good thing that you were interrupted; you probably would have gone all the way with T’Challa and would have regretted it the next morning. Will Steve have sex with Nadia tonight? Probably. But, you hoped they won’t. It was not your place to hope so, though. You felt really tired and you crawled inside the blanket without changing. It was not long before you drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two are still fighting. But, things are about to take a turn. One of my favourite tropes coming up- sharing a bed:)

Tony had brought in a luxury bus for the team to return to New York because there were a lot more people travelling back to New York than when you came for the wedding. Some like Bruce and Thor were staying at the tower for a few days too. Bucky and Wanda had set off for their honeymoon in Europe the next morning itself. You were one of the last people to get in the bus.  
“About time, Y/N,” said Tony as he signalled the driver to start.  
You placed your bag in the luggage carrier and looked around for an empty seat. Nat was sitting with Nadia who was already asleep. Where was Steve? Did they have sex last night? Was that why she was so tired? But, then why was she not sitting with Steve? A million questions flashed in your mind when you found Steve sitting in the back, alone. Against your better judgement you walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to him. He was checking his phone and looked up when you sat down. He became stiff when he saw it was you, his jaw tightening.  
“Hey,” you said.  
He nodded and went back to his phone.   
“Steve, why are we fighting?” you asked him, done with both of your bullshit.  
“I am not fighting with you,” he snapped.  
“Really? Can we please talk like adults?” you asked.  
He didn’t answer and turned to look outside the window.  
“What happened yesterday, with me and T’Challa, was a…was a minor error of judgement from my part. We…we did not...um…we did not proceed further,” you said, your face heating up.  
“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Y/N,” he said, still looking outside.   
You were trying here. But, he seemed like he was in no mood to relent.  
“I know that. And I wonder why we keep doing that still,” you spat and got up to sit in another empty seat.

You reached the tower by late noon and spent the evening taking a hot shower and sleeping. When you came downstairs for dinner Steve, Sam and Nadia were in the common room.   
“Hey, Y/N!” Sam said.   
You waved at him and went to sit down on a chair.   
“Slept well?” asked Nadia.  
“Yeah,” you said, smiling.   
Steve was focussed on the bag of Doritos in his hand.   
“When are you leaving for California?” you asked Nadia.  
“Tomorrow morning, 8 am flight,” she said.  
You nodded.   
“So Y/N, I saw you and T’Challa sneaking off into the house last night. Something happened, huh?” Sam asked, raising an eye brow.  
You flashed a glance at Steve. He was still munching on his Doritos as if nothing was happening.  
“None of your business, Sam. Hey, Steve, can I have some Doritos?” you asked, mad at him sitting like you didn’t exist.  
He threw the packet at you.   
“T’Challa? Guy is super-hot, right?” said Nadia.  
“Soooo hot!” you said, dramatically batting your eye lashes.   
Steve gave you a sharp look, but, you chose to ignore him.  
“So, tell us what happened?” Sam asked again.  
“Yeah, what happened?” asked Nat, who had just reached the hall.  
“Nothing,” you said, rolling your eyes at Sam. You had not told Nat. And you did not want her to find out.  
“Y/N slept with T’Challa last night,” yelled Sam.  
“What? That was not what happened!” you tried to yell above his voice.  
“What?!!” Nat looked daggers at you.  
“I did not. I was drunk. We just kissed, that’s all. Can we now please stop talking about it?” you pleaded.  
“You would have had I not walked in on you,” Steve said, suddenly.  
Now you were mad, like really really mad.  
“Yes. I probably would have had sex with him. But that’s not your business,” you stared down at Steve, “not anyone of yours business.”  
“Wow! I wouldn’t have guessed you guys loved gossip like us regular people,” said Nadia.   
Sam and Nat broke into laughter at Nadia’s comment. You and Steve held on for a bit longer, but, soon joined in.  
“This was a much mellowed down version. Now that you are moving to New York, you may be able to join in on weirder discussions,” said Nat.  
“When Wanda talked about you people and the tower, I knew she was totally in love with everyone and everything. I just did not expect myself to feel the same. I had the most amazing month, thanks to you guys,” Nadia said.  
You really wanted to hate her for wanting to date Steve, but, she was Wanda’s little sister and she was so sweet.  
“You are welcome back anytime,” said Steve.   
“Thank you. I am looking forward to moving to New York,” she said, winking at Steve.  
Nope, you hated her! And you were certainly not looking forward to her moving to New York.   
“Isn’t it time for dinner yet?” Thor had come down with Bruce.   
“Let’s have dinner then,” said Nat.

When you were called to Steve’s office the next morning, you had no idea it would be for a new mission.  
“We are going on a mission together to Coubec. To bust a weapons cartel. They are possibly involved in human trafficking too.”  
“Ok. Who all are coming?” you asked.  
“Just you and me. Sam and Nat are busy with a fresh batch of interns. Others have some other commitments. You and me are the ones who are free,” he said, shuffling through some papers on his desk.  
“Alright,” you said.  
You had never been on a mission alone with him. You had only been on group missions before. You suddenly felt nervous.  
“We can leave as soon as you are done packing. I’ll brief you during the ride,” he said, still not looking at you. How could you possibly go on a mission together when he wouldn’t even look you?  
“Right. No problem.”  
You soon left the room. You were excited about going on a mission, but, nervous too. It was just you and Steve. You were going to be alone together after so long and there was so much going on between you two even though both of you were not willing to talk about it. May be things will change this time around.

It was around seven in the evening when you reached the hotel you were staying in Coubec. The room was small and dingy and had only a single bed. Both of you chose not to comment on the situation. In fact, talking was at a bare minimum still. He had briefed you about the mission and that was the only 15 minutes you talked during the journey. You had tried to mend things; now it was his turn if he wanted to.   
“We need to visit some place tonight,” he said, pulling the curtains across the windows.  
“Ok,” you said, keeping your luggage on the small table in the corner.  
The time until 10’O clock was spent with you reading and Steve going through his lap top, both of you sitting on the bed. When it was 10, he got up.   
“I think we can leave now,” he said.  
Both of you were dressed in casuals. You two got out and started walking until you reached a crowded street. You were a good distance away from the hotel now. Steve pulled you towards a nearby shop selling fruits and asked for a kilo of apples.  
“12’O clock to your right. Caucasian. Red t-shirt, black cap. That is one of our guys,” he whispered, leaning towards you.  
You turned casually as if to check the items hanging in the shop and saw the guy. He was leaning on a wall and talking on his phone. After a few seconds he started walking.  
“Come on,” Steve said, starting to walk. You put your hoodie up and joined him.  
“Your apples, sir!” you heard the shop owner yelling behind you.  
The man in the red tee was still talking on his phone when he turned to an empty alley. The road was not paved and the gravel crunching under your feet might have caught his attention. He turned back. You and Steve were only a few feet away from him. Your mind was still processing what to do when Steve pushed you to the closest wall. You felt like your heart had stopped and time had slowed down as you understood what was happening. Your breath hitched as he closed the distance between you and pressed his soft lips against yours. Getting over the initial shock, you started kissing him back, your fingers now tangled in his fluffy brown hair. You melted in his hands as if you had been waiting for this moment for ages. His hands moved down to your hips pulling you closer. His teeth grazed your lower lip making you let out a light moan. He groaned in response and moved his hips against you. You could feel his desperation and knew that this meant the same to him as it did to you. He slowly brought out his tongue, licking your lower lip, as if asking for permission. You opened your mouth eagerly letting him slide in. He tasted of peppermint and-  
“He’s walking. Let’s go,” he broke off, eyeing your quarry.  
Your head was buzzing. You stood staring at him. It was just an act, you knew that, to distract the man. But, you also knew that it was real. It was so very real.  
“Come on, Y/N,” Steve said impatiently, starting to walk.   
Ok! May be not so real. He was acting like nothing had happened. Here you were standing on your weak knees, barely able to breathe from making out, reeling under the effect of what happened and there he was rushing behind the criminal, who was at a good distance from you now. That’s right- you had a freaking job to do. You internally rolled your eyes at yourself for letting yourself carried away and jogged to catch up with him.  
When you reached another turn, Steve signalled you to stop. You hid behind a wall and saw the guy getting inside an abandoned looking building.   
“That should be their den,” Steve said.  
“Should we go closer?” you asked. Steve nodded.  
After waiting for a while you slowly made your way, hiding in the shadows, to the perimeters of the building. The building was seemingly unguarded, but, you knew there were probably cameras. You two found a relatively safe space beneath a window and send up a small bug to catch the visuals inside. It indeed was their den. There were large containers being filled up with weapons and lots of cash, probably counterfeit. And then there were people, mainly women and children, being forced into the containers.  
“Isn’t that the wanted gangster, Antonio Vasquez?” you asked pointing to a balding old man who was sitting at a table talking to the guy you had been following.  
“He does not operate here. Maybe he’s looking to expand his business,” Steve said in hushed tones.  
“What do we do now?” you asked.   
“Are you game to go in now? Because this guy, Vasquez, has been evading the police and us for so long. This is such a good opportunity. Plus those people they are transporting- we won’t know where they will be by tomorrow,” he said.  
“There are around 20-30 people with guns in there, Steve. I only got one gun. And you don’t even have your shield,” you were in doubt.  
“We both know we don’t always need those, Y/N,” said Steve, winking.  
You took a deep breath. This was probably stupid. But, you were up for it. You had been training a better part of your life for situations like this; and, Steve had your back.  
“Ok then. Let’s do this!” you said, your face determined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get heated. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

It was around 3 in the morning when you two returned to your hotel room. Cap had alerted the police regarding the situation before you had gone inside and half way through your fight you had their assistance too. The women and children were moved to a secure facility and all the live gang members including Vasquez were arrested. You both had minor injuries and those had been taken care of by the medical team who had also rushed to the site.  
It was not until you reached the room that you thought again of your kiss in the dark alley way. His lips, his tongue, his hands. You felt yourself getting dizzy just by the thought of it.  
“I am gonna go take a shower,” Steve said as you closed the door to the room.  
You nodded and sat down on the bed, your eyes following him as he walked to the bathroom. You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding as he shut the door. Now you were supposed to spend a night on this bed together. You groaned at the thought and pulled out your phone to check for messages.   
A few minutes later, you looked up as you heard the bathroom door opening. Steve came out clad only in a towel, his hair dripping, the water droplets making their way down his sculpted chest. You heart beats rose as your eyes roamed shamelessly all over his body.  
“I…I did not take anything to change,” he rushed towards his bag, blushing.  
You felt embarrassed at having gawked at him like that and ran to the bathroom taking a new change of clothes. You were standing under the shower, breathing heavily when he knocked.  
“There’s only one towel. You might want this,” he called out.  
“Can you come in? I am in the shower!” you said back.  
You pulled the shower curtains in front of you as you heard him opening the door.   
“Here,” he said, as he extended the towel to you from behind the curtain.  
“Thank you,” you said, taking it.  
There was a second’s delay before he walked out and closed the door behind him. This was now getting weird and awkward. You finished the shower and walked out in your slip dress, which you had packed not expecting to have to share a room. Steve was on the bed checking his phone. He looked up as you walked in, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. He looked away immediately back to his phone.  
“I did not…think we would be sharing a room,” you said, feeling the need to explain.  
“It’s… it’s fine. We have to share a bed too,” he said with a forced laugh trying to break the tension in the room.   
You nodded.   
“Shall I switch off the lights?” you asked.  
“Yeah. Sure,” he said keeping the phone on the side table, getting ready for bed.  
You switched off the lights. The room was still brightly lit from the lights on the streets. You saw Steve getting inside the blanket and turning to the other side, facing away from you. You too got in and lay down looking up at the ceiling. You stole glances at the back of his head every now and then, the events of the day playing in your mind. The kiss, the breath-taking kiss was of course the highlight. You aborted a sigh that threatened to escape as you ached with need. Was he asleep? How can he sleep when all you could think of was the kiss? How could he sleep after kissing you like that?   
And the fight inside the den. You didn’t know you could be so turned on when there was an imminent threat to your life. As you watched him fight- grunting and yelling, his hair a mess, sweat dripping down his temple, his hoodie bouncing around, his strong legs kicking and breaking stuff, his arms in constant motion- there were times when you could have gotten yourself killed. Even with all that blood and dirt, he was somehow still sexy as fuck. The ache down below was growing by the second. You were tired and you perhaps needed to sleep. But, you needed him, wanted him, more. But, you had to talk and resolve so many things, you knew.   
“Steve,” you whispered in your lowest voice after about half an hour of mentally torturing yourself and no longer being able to take it.  
He immediately lifted his head and turned to face you. So he wasn’t asleep like you thought.  
“Y/N?”   
“Can I ask you something?”  
He turned around to lie facing you. The lights from the hotel’s neon sign cast a bluish colour on his face.  
“Why were you mad when you saw me with T’ Challa? And don’t say that you weren’t, because I know you were,” you asked.  
You could see his eyes searching your face, as he opened and closed his mouth, waiting for words to form.  
“Why did you get mad at me about Nadia asking me out?” he asked finally.  
“Not fair. Answer my question first,” you said, your hand daring to move towards his, resting on the pillow. You felt his breath hitch as your fingers touched his. The air in the room suddenly changed. He turned his hand so that now he was holding yours; you went one more step ahead and interlaced his fingers with yours.  
He smiled at you and you smiled back. His eyes roamed towards your lips. You saw his beautiful, plush lips parting and in that moment you did not want to talk at all. Screw T’Challa and Nadia!  
“Do you want to finish that kiss we were having before? We can talk later,” you said matter of factly.  
He chuckled, his face lighting up all the same.   
“Are you sure?” he asked as he drew circles with his thumb on your hand.  
You nodded.  
“I might not be able to stop with a kiss,” he said, emboldened by the certainty in your eyes.  
“I don’t mind,” you said, biting you lip.  
He let out a sigh and freed his hand from yours and gently pushed back the hair that was on your face. He moved closer to you and lifted himself up a bit and leaned down to kiss you on your shoulder. He started peppering gentle kisses all over your shoulder and neck, his beard tickling you and sending shivers down your spine. His tongue moved down your throat leaving goose bumps in its wake; his teeth grazed your collarbone, his breath becoming rapid as you felt his grip tightening on you. This was happening; this was really happening - Steve Rogers was kissing you and he was certainly intending to do much more. You closed your eyes and took him in as he kissed your forehead, eyes and nose, all your doubts and fears floating away to be replaced by the surety and comfort of his presence. He straightened up and looked down at you for a few seconds, his thumb stroking your jaw. Then he slowly moved it to gently stroke your lips, moving along the contour of your lips, drawing little circles, teasing you. You slightly opened your mouth and put your tongue out to lick his thumb. He gently pushed his thumb into your mouth. You sucked at it, earning little moans from him. He liked that, huh? You proceeded to take his hand in yours and put each finger in your mouth, sucking it one by one and gently grazing them with your teeth. You saw him gasp and open his mouth in pleasure. When you were done, he pushed away the blankets to get on top of you. He bent down, bringing down his lips to yours. If that out-of-the-blue kiss in the alley was good, the way he kissed you now was out of this world. His full lips brushed softly against yours, making you yearn for more. He lightly nipped them, not fully giving what you wanted and it drove you crazy. He continued with that until you could no longer bear it and you pulled him towards you impatiently. His laughter got muffled as you crashed your lips against his. He shifted to lie down beside you, pulling you closer to him, your limbs entangling. He kissed you hungrily as you kissed him back with equal passion, your hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Your tongues met in each other’s mouths, teasing and tasting and not getting enough of each other. You felt his hand move down, searching for your panty string. He pushed it down and found your clit.   
“You are so wet for me, baby,” he said, as you broke off for air.  
Baby! You felt your heart melt at that. You let out a sigh being even more turned on. You saw a glint in his eye, before he asked, “You like that…baby?”  
You suppressed a smile and pulled him back to your lips. You placed your hand on his penis getting inside his boxers, and started stroking it as he started gently rubbing on your clit. His lips came down again to find yours. You pulled on his shirt indicating him to take it off. He took a short break to get himself naked. You felt your vagina throbbing as he stood naked before you, his penis erect and engorged. He was freaking beautiful!  
“Your turn,” he said as he lifted your legs to pull your panties away. You lifted your hands as he took off your slip dress and then removed your bra.  
“God! You are gorgeous!” he said, looking at you, his eyes full of adoration.  
You bit your lips, the heat rising in your face.  
“You are not so bad yourself,” you said, noting that his eyes darted towards your lips, an almost animalistic hunger taking over them.  
He got on top of you and bent down to kiss your neck, slowly making his way down towards your breasts. He drew circles on your breasts with his tongue as you arched in pleasure. He gently bit on each and every part of your breasts before taking it in and sucking it. He moved further down, kissing your stomach, his tongue circling your navel. He kissed you and bit the skin on your mount. You parted your legs as he moved down towards your wetness. He stroked your clit with his tongue, gently nipping your labia in between and then started stroking at your opening, tasting your wetness. His put his finger inside you as he continued tonguing your clit. You held on to his hair as you struggled not to cry out in pleasure. He went ahead and put two fingers in making you gasp. He continued fingering you, until you came, calling out his name.  
“I’d love to hear you call out my name again, Y/N,” he said as he came back to kiss you on your lips. You kissed him back, your breaths loud and irregular, your heart hammering inside your chest.  
He placed himself against your opening and he entered you as you continued kissing. He moved slowly giving you time to adjust. Your grabbed his ass and squeezed it tightly, signalling him that you were ready. He started moving against you, increasing his rhythm with each thrust. He lifted himself up to look you in your eyes. His eyes were dark with lust; but, he was also looking at you with such a tenderness that you felt your heart fill with warmth. His eyes never left yours as he thrust in faster and deeper.  
“Come for me, baby,” he said, breathlessly.   
You threw your head back and closed your eyes as you edged closer to orgasm. You moaned out his name loudly as you went over the edge, your fingers digging his back. Soon he too came, calling out your name.  
He fell on top of you and you held him close, your fingers running through his hair. You were both sweaty and breathless and you couldn’t help smiling. He got up after a few seconds and moved to lie down by your side. You snuggled towards him, placing your head on his shoulder. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arm around you. You had to talk; but, all you wanted in that moment was to fall asleep in his arms. You felt him kiss on top of your head and knew in that moment with complete certainty that this was it. He was it for you. With a huge smile etched on your face, you closed your eyes, the rhythm of his breathing lulling you to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, guys. The love birds are gonna talk and be happy. Just fluff and some teensy weensy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Do let me know. Enjoy!!!

When you woke up the next morning, Steve was already gone. You heard the water flowing and knew that he was in the shower. For a moment you considered joining him, but, decided against it; you had to talk first. You lay lazily on the bed reminiscing the previous night unable to stop yourself from smiling.  
“Good morning, sunshine,” Steve came out after a while and you were happy to see that he too had a big ass smile plastered on his face.  
“Good morning,” you said, sitting up.  
After hovering around doubtfully for a moment, he sat down beside you on the bed and took your hand in his.  
“So, I had a pretty great time last night,” he said, his eyes searching your face.  
“Me too,” you agreed, as you pulled his hand towards your lips and kissed his fingers.  
His smile widened, if it was possible. Oh God! He was so damn cute and you wanted to kiss him so badly.  
“We can leave as soon as you we get ready; our ride will be here soon. We can talk after we get to the tower?” he asked.  
“That sounds great,” you nodded.  
“Ok then,” he said getting up, but, not before he leaned forward and placed a peck on your cheek.  
Feeling giddy with happiness you walked to the bathroom to take a shower. This was the best mission ever!!!

You reached the tower by noon. The rest of the team was nowhere to be seen, probably busy with their jobs. You both made your way back to the quarters, suddenly feeling awkward now that you were in the tower. The team did not know. Do you tell them now? Or keep it a secret? Was there even something to tell? Maybe it was a onetime thing? But, didn’t he say he was not a one-night stand man? Did you two even want to talk about the same thing? You had gotten yourself pretty much worked up by the time you reached the quarters.  
“Do you wanna rest for some time? Or do you want to talk now?” he asked as you reached in front of your room.  
“I’m good. We can talk now,” you replied, “Unless you want to rest. Then we can talk later,” you added, your mouth suddenly going dry. You were more anxious about this talk than you were yesterday.  
“No, I am good too. We can talk now,” he said.  
“You wanna come in then?” you asked.  
He nodded.  
You opened the door and you both made your way in and sat down on your bed.  
“So?” you quirked your eye brows at him, not knowing where to start.  
“So?” he repeated, grinning.  
You both stared at each other for a few seconds before you broke into laughter.  
“Well, this is awkward,” you said.  
“No, it’s not. It’s us, Y/N. We can talk,” he said, still laughing.  
“Ok. You start then.”  
“Fine. I will go. Um…I like you, like… really really like you. I have liked you ever since you joined the team. And that’s… that’s the reason I tried to put a distance between us,” he paused.  
What?! He had liked you from the beginning? Even before you started liking him? You opened and closed your mouth not knowing what to say to that. He had always liked you.  
“And then we got close and it became something more to me before I even knew. I am sorry that I didn’t tell you this before. When I saw you with T’Challa, I was jealous and yes, I was really mad. Bucky knew that I liked you and was actually always teasing me that you liked me back too. But, I never considered acting on it. I didn’t want to complicate things for you and me or the team. When Nadia asked me out that day, my first thought was you. It was also around that time, I had started feeling like a relationship wouldn’t be a bad thing. And I was kind of a mess at that time. I was not seeing you as much as I used to because of all the wedding stuff and I was pondering on whether I should tell you how I felt. But, the more I thought about it, the more complicated it became. I don’t know, Y/N, but, I…may be I thought it would be easier to be with Nadia. So, I told her I’d think about it. I didn’t tell Bucky all this because I didn’t want to distract him during that time. And I had not planned on telling you either until Sam ruined it all. I am sorry for that because I kind of had an inkling of a feeling that you liked me too. And then at the wedding everything went downhill. But, it was you, Y/N. It was always you. It was just stupid of me to even think otherwise.”  
He finished, smiling at you.  
You sat there thinking of everything he just said. It was always you! How did you not see that he liked you? He sat looking at you, his teeth starting to worry his lower lip, waiting for you to talk. You took a deep breath and said,  
“I really like you too, Steve. And I have liked you for a while now. I too had thought of telling you a few times but, Wanda was so hell bent on getting you together with Nadia. Also you had said you were not looking for a relationship. So I had buried it away, hoping it would go away. But, it didn’t. And when you were thinking about dating Nadia, I got jealous and I lost it. I am sorry too, for that. I am sorry for the way I acted at the wedding.”  
“You did try to make things right in the bus. I was the one who acted like a moron then,” he chuckled, “So we have both been two idiots, right?”  
You smiled, biting your lip.  
“It drives me crazy when you do that,” his eyes fell on your lips, turning dark. The overwhelming emotions of your confessions suddenly gave way to something more primal.  
“Yeah? You wanna know what drives me crazy?” you leaned in to whisper in his ears, “when you are a badass who takes on armed men, yelling “I am Captain freaking America”, without even your shield,” you teased him.  
“I did not yell that,” he frowned. But, he was blushing; so you knew it worked.  
“In my mind you did. You were so incredible yesterday,” you said, giving him a nip on his ear.  
He gave a little gasp before saying, “You were too. I wouldn’t have done it without you.”  
You sat smiling at each other for a few seconds before you said, “So let’s get this talking done with and proceed to more interesting things?”  
“Sure. Once you tell me about the T’Challa debacle.”  
“Aren’t you jealous, Rogers?” you rolled your eyes at him, “And don’t call it a debacle. It barely happened. Also I thought it was self- explanatory. I was sitting there, watching you and Nadia dancing and it made me jealous too. I got drunk a bit and I asked T’Challa for a dance. Before I knew it, we were in the house and you were there for the rest. But, if it’s any consolation we were in there for less than a minute before you came in.”  
“We were not together then, Y/N. I just wanted to know,” he said.  
And you remembered you wanted to know something too.  
“Did…did you and Nadia….at the wedding…”your voice trailed, suddenly not sure if you wanted to hear the answer.  
“What? No. We didn’t. I was a real mess that day. I just had a few drinks and went to sleep,” he said.  
“Sorry. I just…wanted to know too.”  
“It’s fine, baby,” he said, starting to gently stroke your forearm, “That too drives you crazy, doesn’t it? When I call you baby?  
“Perhaps,” you said heating creeping up your neck.  
“Perhaps? Hmm…we’ll see,” he furrowed his brows as he pulled you closer and kissed you hard on the lips.  
“Do we tell the team now?” you asked after a while as you lay on the bed cuddling.  
“They will know anyway. It’s better to tell them, right? Unless you don’t want to.”  
“I think it’s better to tell them. Do you think Wanda will be pissed at me? What are you going to tell Nadia?”  
“I am sure they’ll understand. Don’t worry,” he said, kissing you on the forehead.  
You were getting sleepy, tired from last night’s mission and the journey.  
“Hey, do you wanna sleep for some time?” you asked as you closed your eyes.  
“Sure,” he pulled you closer, his hands wrapping you in a warm embrace.

When you went down to the common room in the evening Sam and Nat were there, watching TV.  
“Hey,” you said, squeezing Nat’s shoulders from behind.  
“You guys are back!” squealed Nat.  
“We reached by noon,” you said, walking around to sit down next to her. Steve sat down on the chair.  
“Hey, man! I heard you both had an adventurous mission,” said Sam.  
“The word is idiotic, Sam. Idiotic!” said Nat, her expression suddenly changing.  
“It was Steve’s idea,” you shrugged, putting the blame on Steve.  
“Of course, it was. I am Captain freaking America. I would do whatever I want,” said Nat, mimicking Steve’s voice.  
“No offense, Nat. But, that sounds nothing like me,” Steve was laughing his head off. Nat flipped him off.  
“You would think a hundred year old man would make some mature decisions, right?” Nat was not done.  
“Cut him some slack, Nat. Everything turned out fine, right?” you decided to support your boyfriend.  
“You could have died, Y/N. You don’t have super soldier serum injected in you,” she said, concerned.  
“I knew he’d have my back,” you said, looking lovingly at Steve. He smiled back at you, his eyes full of affection.  
“What’s going on?” Nat asked, catching on the sudden exchange of heart eyes between you.  
“Yeah, why are you being weird?” asked Sam.  
You raised your eye brows at Steve and he nodded. You turned to face Nat and Sam.  
“Well, we are…we are kind of together now,” your face split up in a wide smile.  
“Thank God! About freaking time!” Nat’s anger disappeared and she lunged to hug you, “I am so happy for you.”  
“Congrats, you two!” Sam jumped up in excitement. He hugged you and went on to punch Steve on his back, teasing him.  
“Did you do it, ha?” he asked, raising an eye brow.  
“None of your business, Sam,” Steve said.  
“I know. But, did you?” he turned to ask you.  
“Yes, we did, Sam,” you answered, rolling your eyes. He gave you a weird wink.  
“So did you tell Buck?” he asked Steve.  
“Not yet. We’ll wait till he comes back. Wanda won’t be really expecting this,” Steve said.  
“Trust me, she’ll be happy for you,” Nat said.  
“I hope so,” you said.  
“Hey, you wanna go for a walk?” Steve suddenly asked.  
You were surprised by his question, but, agreed nevertheless.  
“Why are we going for a walk now?’ you asked, as you interlaced your fingers with his and stepped out of the compound.  
“I was missing you,” he said.  
“Missing me? I was right there with you,” you narrowed your eyes at him.  
“I know. But, I wanted to be alone with you,” he said.  
“You are so cute!” you said, making his ears turn red.  
“Am I?” he asked, trying to hide that he had gotten shy.  
You stopped in your tracks to take both his hands in yours and stood facing him.  
“Yep, you are. And pretty hot too, with that beard and those insanely long eye lashes and that sexy smile,” you teased him, enjoying seeing him getting flustered.  
“I know what you are doing,” he said.  
“Oh yeah? What is it?”  
He pulled you towards him, his hands now on your hips.  
“Stop teasing me, doll. I know how to get my revenge,” he leaned down, towards your ear.  
Doll? That was a new one. You felt heat rising up your neck.  
“Do you like it, babe? I know you do, you so do. Do you wanna know what else I am gonna call you tonight when I make you come again and again crying out my name? And, doll, I know you like it when I am down there with my tongue, licking your wetness and lapping at your hole. But, you know what, there are so many place my tongue hasn’t been yet. I am gonna go to all the places I’ve missed and I am gonna make you come again and again. I am so going to ruin you tonight, baby. And all the days and nights to come. I wanna see you come undone,” he continued ruthlessly.  
You felt your knees going weak and your breaths becoming rapid. He straightened up with a satisfied smile.  
“Look who is cute now?” he said, smiling at a flustered looking you.  
“You are evil, Steve Rogers,” you said feigning anger.  
He laughed and pulled you into a sweet kiss which quickly became very heated.  
“Get a room, guys!” someone yelled at you. You broke off laughing.  
“Do you wanna go back to the tower?” he asked, nodding awkwardly at the old lady who was glaring at you two. All thoughts of taking a walk were out of both of your minds now.  
“Yes, please!” you just wanted to start kissing him again without all these people staring.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! It's just fluff and smut. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading this and leaving feedbacks. Hope you like this last chapter too. Enjoy!!!

ONE MONTH LATER

“You should know that I have never cooked or baked anything before in my life,” you said.  
“I know that. No pressure,” Steve said, jumping up to sit on the kitchen counter.  
It was a lazy Sunday noon. Everyone was in their rooms in the quarters and you had decided to bake Steve a chocolate cake.  
“Ok. You promise to eat it no matter what?” you made puppy eyes at him.  
“Yes, darling,” he reassured you, nodding dramatically. God! Was he cute?!  
“Ok then. Let’s begin.”  
“You look hot in that apron,” he said after a while, eyeing you from top to bottom.  
“Oh yeah? Would it be hotter if I wore just the apron?” you teased.  
“I don’t mind,” he said, his tongue coming out to lick his lips.  
You looked him in the eyes as you placed the melted chocolate on the counter and dipped a finger inside it. You put the chocolate-coated finger in your mouth and gave a light moan, sucking it.  
“Are you trying to seduce me with all that flour on your face?” he quirked an eye brow at you.  
“I don’t have flour on my face,” you said, as you hastened to wipe your face on your apron.   
He jumped down from the counter, laughing.  
“I was kidding,” he said, hugging you from behind.   
You punched him playfully in the stomach with your elbow. He turned you around to face him.   
“Can we go back to the seduction? It was pretty hot,” he asked.  
“No. The moment has passed, Rogers.”  
“Let’s see about that.”  
He lifted you up and put you on the kitchen counter, your legs straddling him. You could hear his strained breathing as he took off your apron. He dipped his finger in the chocolate and brushed it against your lips. You licked the chocolate off your lips and eagerly took his finger in your mouth, sucking it. He let out a small “fuck”.  
“You like that, Rogers?” you teased.  
Without answering he pulled you towards him and started kissing you on your lips. It was raw and heated and messy. He sucked and bit your lips and your teeth clashed as you entered each other’s mouths. He pulled you closer so that you felt his erection pressing against yours. His fingers were tangled in your hair and yours in his as you ached for more of each other.   
“Someone is going to walk in on us,” you gasped as you broke for air.   
“That turns you on, doesn’t it?” he teased.  
You smiled as you pulled him back to your lips. His hands were now inside your t-shirt, rubbing your back, unhooking your bra, making their way to your breasts. He squeezed them making you arch back in pleasure. He lifted your t-shirt up and supporting your back on his arm, he took your right breast in his mouth. He sucked and bit on it hard before turning to the next one. It was so going to leave a mark. You knew your panties were ruined. He pulled down your jeans and then your underwear, his flushed face and messy hair making you smile. He bend down towards your wetness, throwing your legs over his back. You arched back and pushed your crotch to his face as he started tasting your wetness. You spared a glance at the elevator and stairs to make sure no one was coming. His firm tongue stroked your clit relentlessly as he pushed you closer to orgasm. He put two of his fingers inside as his tongue continued playing with your clit. You were edging closer and closer when he suddenly stopped. You moaned in desperation.  
“Please…don’t stop, Steve,” you managed to say, trying to pull him back to you.  
“Just a sec, baby. I will give you everything you want,” he opened his zipper and pushed his pants down. He came back to you and lifted you up and then walked towards the table to put you down on it.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll clean it later,” he said, as you looked at him with a slight frown. He bent down and kissed you as he proceeded to slowly enter you.  
“Steve,” you gasped, feeling full.  
“That’s right. Say my name, baby,” he started thrusting, his firm arms supporting you. You held on to him, your teeth biting down into his shoulder.  
He increased his speed and you felt the table creaking and shuddering. You would replace it if it broke, you thought faintly, as you threw your head back, splaying your legs further. Steve had closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open, a guttural voice coming out of this throat. He looked beautiful. You felt a warmth inside your heart as you realised how much you loved this man. You were edging closer and you closed your eyes as you came, moaning his name.  
“Oh, Y/N!” he came soon after, your name trembling out of his lips.  
You both stared at each other for a while before breaking into laughter thinking of what you had done.  
“They are gonna kill us,” you said eyes tearing up with laughter.  
You both got dressed and cleaned the table and the counter as fast as you could.  
“There- spick and span. We should do this more often,” he said, pulling you into a kiss.  
“Do you think Wanda and Bucky did it?” you wondered as you put your apron back on.  
“Hmm…I wouldn’t put it past them,” he mused.  
“What’s up, fellas?” Sam was in the hall stretching his arms.  
“Y/N is making a cake,” said Steve.   
“Let’s hope so,” you said as you placed the baking pan in the oven. You wondered if anyone would want to eat it if they knew of the fingers that were dipped in it and the events that followed.

“This is good, Y/N. You are a natural,” said Steve, licking his fingers suggestively, a naughty glint in his eyes.   
You were all sitting at the dining table having your cake and a cup of coffee.   
“Thank you, honey,” you said, suppressing a smile.  
“Yeah, why haven’t you baked before?” said Nat, taking another piece of the cake.  
“You got chocolate on your neck, Steve,” said Sam.   
Uh-oh. You knew how it got there. Steve looked at you, his ears turning red. You looked away to stop breaking out in laughter.  
“I got it,” he wiped the chocolate off with a tissue.  
“It was a close shave, darling,” you told him as you two were cleaning the dishes later.  
“No, it was not,” he disagreed, “And even if it was, it was totally worth it,” he said, beaming.  
You smiled back at him knowing he was right. It was totally worth it. Everything about Steve was.  
“Ok, dishes done,” you closed the tap as Steve placed the last bowl in the shelf.  
He took your hands in his and started swinging them sideways, his eyes following their movement. He seemed like he was contemplating something. You watched him as a smile formed on his face.  
“Thank you, for the cake and…and everything,” he looked up at you finally, his eyes tender. You knew it was not just about the cake or that evening.  
“Hey,” you let go off his hands and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
“I love you, Y/N,” you heard him whisper.   
Your heart stopped. You leaned back to look at him, to make sure you had heard right. You had not said that yet to each other.  
He just smiled at you and said, “I really do. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” your voice faltered slightly as your feelings threatened to overwhelm you.  
“I never thought I’d find someone like you. Someone who could make me feel the way you do. And I am so grateful for you, grateful that we found each other and grateful that you feel the same way about me,” he pressed his forehead against yours.  
“Oh Steve!” you rubbed your nose against his, “I love you so very much.”  
As you stood there holding each other, you knew with overwhelming clarity that you belonged with each other. That Steve Rogers was the only person who could make you want to bake a cake for and who could make washing dishes heart- warming. As he pulled you into a deep kiss, you had a glimpse of the setting sun colouring the common room in an almost otherworldly yellow light, and that moment, when you realised this was home, was going to be etched in your memory bathing in the beautiful twilight, for as long as you were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Excitedly waiting for your comments!!!


End file.
